


Team Blue eats a Pizza

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Extended version of some like 6 word fanfic i wrote on the splatoon amino, G/T, Gen, M/M, Pizza, Splatoon (Manga), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vore, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The extended and uncut version of "Goggles eats a pizza and absolutely nothing else happens"this time with even more confusion and we actually learn what actually happens even though nobody wants to know.





	Team Blue eats a Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pizza time

Goggles always liked pizza. His favorite thing about it, however, was sharing it with his teammates because who didn't like pizza? Apparently Rider didn't because he didn't even show up. That kind of bummed Goggles out at first, but he guessed it was okay. Rider could be picky anyway, he knew that from being with him for a while. Well, that didn't really matter. At least he and the rest of Team Blue could enjoy the pizza!

After eating a few pieces he decided that was good enough.

 

..Wait why was everyone staring at him like that? Even Bobble, who was never phased by anything.

 

"Did I do something?"

 

Specs and Headphones just sigh and shake their heads with disbelief. Goggles could really be stupid.. How did he not even notice??


End file.
